The Problem Lies In Me
by jariocampox
Summary: Scott sees the CCTV footage of Stiles' fight with the Oni in Silverfinger. Stiles is scared and needs reassurance. Rated T for swearing. Oneshot!


_If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me_

* * *

**Stiles: You're my brother, right Scott? **

**Stiles: What if it's me? What if I'm the problem?**

* * *

Stiles was slightly shaking as he stalked into his room with a fury, turning his computer on and whirling to face Scott, staring intensely at his best friend as his computer booted up. "The last thing I remember from last night before seeing you was seeing some sort of demon thing- in black masks-"

"Demon things?" Scott asked, alarmed. His eyes flashed up to Stiles' tired, pale face, flicking instantly towards Stiles ears. "Can I see behind your ear?" The true alpha stood and peered behind Stiles' ears, finding nothing.

Stiles gave him a weird look, before shaking his head in irritation. "Yes, Scott, demon things. I don't remember what happened next, okay? So I asked for your mom's help and she gave me access to the CCTV of the hospital. I copied the footage from that sector and around thirty minutes back from the time you came to get me, and this is what it showed."

The human started typing and clicking furiously on his computer, opening several programs, adjusting the exposure and brightness of the video then clicked full screen, whirling around to face Scott. "Watch," Stiles said, his voice trembling and cracking on the last syllable.

"Stiles- I-"

"Just... Watch it, alright?" the Sheriff's son said quietly, burying his head in his hands. "I just- don't-" Stiles' voice cracked in exhaustion. "The only peaceful sleep I've had was because your mom sedated me, alright? I just _want this to end_."

He clicked play.

* * *

_Stiles was standing in the middle of a dark surgery suite, rigid and tense, seemingly half-aware of what he was doing. Darkness seemed to form around him, and he whirled to find himself face-to-face with the Oni. He whirls around, looking for a way out- to come face to face with another Oni, who's dark-gloved hand was slowly reaching towards Stiles' face. A look of fear appeared on Stiles' face- which was quickly replaced by a dark look of menace. His hand flew up to stop the Oni's, darkly staring at it before driving his other hand into its chest. He clenches his hand into a fist, and viciously withdraws his hand._

_He looks remorseless as the Oni dissolves into shadows, a dark, silent look of self satisfaction on his face as he slowly unclenches his hand to reveal a flickering, dying firefly._

* * *

**Scott: I trust you. **

* * *

Scott looks up from the computer, his eyes wide with confusion- or is it shock? Or maybe even fear? His mind is in chaos.

All he can think is that it is _Stiles. _The dark spirit.

It is Stiles. Kind, intelligent Stiles that can take the Oni out- the Oni that werewolves can't even touch. It is awkward, lanky Stiles that swiftly drove his arm into a demon warrior's chest.

Stiles, his best friend, his _brother. _The only one who's always been there for him, who solves his problems. Without Stiles, Scott knows he would have died a long time ago.

Where would he be without Stiles?

Scott is scared that he might find out.

* * *

**Stiles: I don't.**

* * *

"It's me- I'm evil-" Stiles' voice cracks with every phrase. "I- I- I'm-" he starts choking, sinking onto his bed, his eyes watering and his body trembling. "I- I'm-"

"Stiles!" Scott rushes to his side, pulling him into a hug because that's what Stiles _needs _right now and Scott _knows _that because _Stiles is his best friend_, and evil or not, he is going to _stand by him. _"You're not evil, you're not evil," he says into Stiles hair as his brother buries his head in the crook of Scott's shoulder, shuddering and gasping. "You're not evil," Scott repeats slowly. "You're Stiles, you can't be evil-"

"But don't you see, Scott?" Stiles says desperately, choking. "I _am _evil- maybe it would just be better if- if I just-"

"No-"

"Let me die, Scott, _please_-" Stiles is choking on his breaths now, his face rapidly losing color, trembling even more than Scott thought possible. "_Let me die-_"

Suddenly Scott's hands are on Stiles' shoulders and he's gripping him tightly, causing Stiles to hold his breath because the look Scott gives him is so _intense,_ full of love and care and fear- _fear of losing Stiles. _"Don't say that," the true alpha grinds out. "Don't you fucking say that, Stiles, because you're not evil and I'm not going to let you die because you're not evil. You are the best person I've met- and will ever meet and I'm so thankful- thankful that you ended up being my best friend- I don't know- I don't _want _to know what I'd do without you-" and Scott is crying too, tears making their way down his face, his eyes shattered. "You're _not evil, _Stiles- that isn't you and you know it. Wouldn't you remember?"

The rapid breaths seem to freeze in the air as Stiles glances up towards Scott. "I- I don't even kno-know what's real- Scott, I'm _losing my mind_. I'm not even sure if it's _my _mind anymore!"

Scott sees Stiles starting to count his fingers and waits for him to finish before speaking.

"Just remember one thing is real," Scott says, brushing Stiles' hair out of his face. He looks into Stiles' face, seeing none of the evil he claims to possess, not a trace of malice. He sees his brother, his best friend, his other half. "I'm real, Stiles- and I trust you, and I'll do my damn best to keep you safe. Just- don't leave me, okay?"

"I- I'll try," Stiles says weakly and Scott pulls him into another hug before Stiles slumps drowsily onto his pillows.

That night, Stiles gets the most rest he has in a long time.

* * *

**Stiles: I don't even trust my own mind.**

* * *

Stiles wakes up the next day, looking around blearily.

Yesterday's events flood his mind and he freezes, wondering if everything Scott said was true, if it was real. He looks around his room for any sign of his best friend, but finds nothing.

No Scott.

So it wasn't real. Or maybe _this _isn't real, he thinks cynically.

* * *

**Scott: Well, I do. **

* * *

"Stiles!" Scott's voice comes from the bathroom. "What's for breakfast?"

Stiles sighs, feeling a smile on the corners of his lips. "Pancakes,"

* * *

**Uh, hi guys. First time to write about a TV show... So I'm sorry if it sucks. Review!**  



End file.
